sn0wyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sn0wy Phases
The Sn0wy Phases are different sections, and playlists, in the Youtube channel Sn0wy that separates a sort of general genre at the time. Not only that, but the separation of the playlist also has a relevance when it comes to the [[Sn0wy Lore|'Sn0wy Lore']]. Phase Zero Phase Zero (Phase 0) was established to organized the types of videos Sn0wy created between 2015-2016. The playlist consist of 5 total videos; most of such being Sonic related content. Phase 0 has no relevance what-so-ever when it comes to the Sn0wy Lore '''and was the stepping stone for the general way future videos would be laid out. Videos in Order | Published Dates * '''Sonic Fan Games | Sn0wy ** Published on September 3, 2015 * Sonic Arcade games | Sn0wy ** Published on July 14, 2016 * Shrek Super Slam (feat. Junko) | Sn0wy ** Published on August 25, 2016 * Disney Descendants Adventures | Sn0wy ** Published on October 20, 2016 * Baby Jesus Christ RPG | Sn0wy ** Published on December 22, 2016 Phase One Phase One (Phase 1) '''is the first chapter of Sn0wy's channel. Starting on '''March 2017 and ending on October of the same year, it is the beginning phase where the viewers are able to get to know the animated characters created by Sn0wy: Sn0wy himself, Tw1g (Twig) and Ruby; Along side another more unknown character, Wallace '''during this phase. '''Phase 1 has a total of 8 videos published. With this phase, it sets the foundation for future phases. In rare instincts, this informations comes from complex encryption codes like [[Madeon Encryption Code|'madeon']] and morse '''to hide information for viewers to seek out. '''Phase 1 was completed after the upload on October 27, 2017 after the upload of the video entitled Stranger Things - Building A New Worlds '''which should be noted to finish off the phase with more exposition of the mysterious character '''Wallace '''being discovered to be '''Evan. RECAP | What happened in Phase One? still a work in progress lol! Key Points | Following Order of Videos * Final Fantasy Sonic X | Sn0wy ** Introductory episode. ** Ruby, Tw1g, Scrap, and Clunk are introduced. * CND & The Switch Launch | Sn0wy ** Sn0wy complains about not having money for a Nintendo Switch. ** Ruby steals “Nintendo Switch” ('''but it was a '''Wii U) from Captain Nintendo Dude (CND). * The Gorillaz Lore For Dummies | Sn0wy ** Ruby and Tw1g returns CND’s Wii U. ** Wallace is introduced; as “'The Landlord'”. ** Sn0wy blacks out after seeing Wallace. ** Wallace shown at the end, watching the group. * Jet Set Radio - Stylization Perfected (Feat. Alexacat) | Sn0wy ** Tw1g discourages the group from going out tagging. ** Sn0wy, Ruby, and Alexa get held in jail for tagging. ** Someone busts them out, and Tw1g is outside the police station at the end to ground them. ** LORE: [[The Black Diamond Door (Sn0wy Lore)|'The Black Diamond Door']] is introduced for the first time. * Tyler, The Creator - A Distinguishable Sound Through Genres| Sn0wy ** Sn0wy is ridiculed by Ruby for his appearance not matching the topic. This upsets Sn0wy. ** Ruby does this episode instead of Sn0wy. ** Ruby goes after Sn0wy to apologize, explaining her jealousy of his spotlight, and the two resolve matters at the end. *** They hug and it makes the fans go crazy: [[Sn0wy X Ruby|'Sn0wy X Ruby']] ** LORE: A colorized version of Sn0wy is shown (Sn0wy in this episode was black and white). * Heathers Movie & The Musical Feat. Squizxy | Sn0wy ** Sn0wy notices and wonders why Youtube's content creators' podcasts are dying off and ending suddenly. ** Special guest Squizxy (Hyojin) is introduced. ** Hyojin suddenly leaves in the middle of the video to do something else and asks Sn0wy to come along as well. ** After a long while passes, the remaining cast finds many podcasters tied to (whatever that shit was in the boiler room. Hyojin reveals her plan to eliminate all rival podcasts. ** Tw1g tries to convince Hyojin not to carry out the plan and just be friends (BFFs, Seventeen Parody). ** Tw1g gets shot by Hyojin (as JD '''from '''Heathers) and Hyojin gets knocked out by Tw1g, with Hyojin ending up being sent to the Rice Fields. *** Because the monitor was broken, Tw1g needs a new helmet. * LittleBigPlanet - Exploiting For Art | Sn0wy ** Tw1g’s helmet is still broken from the last episode. ** Ruby suggests that they should travel through The Black Diamond Door since Wallace uses it all the time. ** LORE: The Black Diamond Door seems to be some sort of dimensional traveling portal. (learn more by clicking here) ** This puts the group in the Little Big Planet Dimension where they search for a new helmet for Tw1g. ** The group comes back to their dimension through The Black Diamond Door, ending with Tw1g becoming 3D in a 2D world. * Stranger Things - Building A New World | Sn0wy ** Sn0wy tries to explain why Tw1g turned 3D ** Ruby spots Wallace leaving the house and asks where he is going *** LORE: 'Wallace' speaks for the first time and states, “Memorial.” *** Ruby explores Wallace’s, void-like, room while he is away. *** Ruby finds a list of Sn0wy videos in Wallace’'''s room and contemplates leaving (but doesn’t.) *** '''Ruby finds a picture of a real life gravestone with flowers and the scene cuts to the real world Wallace. *** LORE: Real World Wallace looking over a grave (foreshadowed) is revealed to be Evan. Videos in Order | Published Dates: * Final Fantasy Sonic X | Sn0wy ** Published on March 16, 2017 * CND & The Switch Launch | Sn0wy ** Published on April 6, 2017 * The Gorillaz Lore For Dummies | Sn0wy ** Published on May 27, 2017 * Jet Set Radio - Stylization Perfection (Feat. Alexacat) | Sn0wy ** Published on June 8, 2017 * Tyler, The Creator - A Distinguishable Sound Through Genres| Sn0wy ** Published on July 20, 2017 * Heathers Movie & The Musical Feat. Squizxy | Sn0wy ** Published on August 24, 2017 * LittleBigPlanet - Exploiting For Art | Sn0wy ** Published on September 28, 2017 * Stranger Things - Building A New World | Sn0wy ** Published on October 27, 2017 Collaborators * Mardiculous * Feghostie * Jagga-Chan * Emi * Protomac * Hoaxghost Phase Two Phase Two ('''or '''Phase 2) is the second chapter of Sn0wy's channel. Beginning on May 24th, 2018, it is the phase that will go more into depth with the main characters of the series while introducing two new characters: Noir, and still, an Unknown Female Character. So far, a total of 4 videos have been published. Videos in Order | Published Dates: * Phase 2 | Sn0wy ** Published on May 24, 2018 * The History and Impact of The Commentary Community | Sn0wy ** Published on June 7, 2018 * Beauty and The Beast - How to Transition Animation to Live Action | Sn0wy ** Published on June 21, 2018 * A Love Letter to Worlds | Sn0wy ** Published on July 5, 2018 * The Second Wave of YouTube Animation (StoryTime Animators) | Sn0wy ** Published on July 19, 2018 Collaborators * ClassyJavelin * 8bitsushi * Holly * Blairlex * shiena * weewoo Category:General Category:Phases